A caso todo se ha arruinado?
by NIGAMA
Summary: Que sucede cuando un error de calculo complica las cosas?


¿Por que lo hacia? Por que lo amaba, claro!

¿Por que simplemente no lo detenía? Admitámoslo, era lo que realmente deseaba

¿Qué acaso lo que estaban a punto de hacer no estaba mal? Si pero que podía hacer

Él era casado, cierto, y ¿no acaso ella tomaba el lugar de la otra?

Si podría ser pero no le importaba lo único que importaba ahora el amor que ella sentía, probablemente él solo la usaba pero, que importaba, por lo menos tendría el placer de tenerlo para ella una noche, a pesar de que estuviera mal…

Lentamente fue besando su cuello, probando la esencia de su piel.

-Na… Naruto

-Shhh, no hables…-Alzo una de sus manos y comenzó a bajar el cierre de su chaqueta, desasiéndose de ella junto con el pantalón, delicadamente y con deseo fue trazando caricias sobre la tela de su vestimenta, deteniéndose es un lugar especifico, su entrepierna, introduciendo su mano bajo las braguitas de la chicha acariciando con sensualidad aquella parte.

-Ahhh, Naruto… no pares… por… por favor… haaa!!-si seguía él con esto se volvería loco; la mano libre masajeaba sus senos sobre la tela, hasta que no fue suficiente y se deshizo de su playera para tener contacto definitivo con sus hombros los cuales beso con cariño, succionando una que otra vez, dejando marcas en su blanca piel. Bajo un poco mas y comenzó a juguetear con sus senos, bajando un poco mas, besando y saboreando todo a su paso, hasta topar con el borde de sus bragas. Se detuvo a observarla, se veía realmente hermosa, su piel un poco sudada y sus mejillas teñidas de un rojo que la hacia lucir tan adorable. Lentamente y con delicadeza introdujo uno de sus dedos en su intimidad

-Ahhh… Na… Naruto….sigue… ahhhhh… mas…

Observo su rostro, e hizo caso absoluto a su petición, introduciendo un segundo dedo, iniciando con movimientos lentos al principio, aumentando la velocidad cada vez mas, mientras la chica solo arqueaba la espalda de placer. La respiración de ambos se volvió agitada rápidamente, solo sentían derretirse por el placer. Lo evitaba, lo intentaba pero no lo lograba, los gritos de placer salían de su garganta, gimiendo lo que tanto quería de él, sus manos se aferraban a la espalda del chico, mientras sentía como el orgasmo llegaba a ella. Sintió como se convulsionaba la chica, mientras se separaba de ella y se despojaba de su ropa, se posiciono arriba de ella y beso sus labios con lujuria, con deseo… con amor. Rozo deliciosamente su intimidad con su sexo varias veces escuchando cada suspiro de placer que le arrancaba a la kunoichi. Beso su frente, su nariz, sus labios, su cuello… y no podía resistirlo mas tenia que hacerla suya una vez mas, y asi lo hizo en un rápido movimiento entro en ella, saliendo y entrando de ella, aumentando la velocidad sintiendo como la excitación crecía, y las oleadas de placer recorrían su cuerpo, alcanzando el org…

-Hinata… Hinata!!

-Ah!...si, lo siento… me decías algo Shino?

-El Hokage quiere verte en su oficina de inmediato

-Esta bien, voy enseguida… Gracias

-Nos vemos

Se alejo de mí lentamente, sabia que algo pasaba conmigo pero no pregunto, sabia que lo haría pero no ahora, lo apreciaba mucho, era como un hermano para mi, siempre protegiéndome y escuchándome, se lo contaba todo, excepto… excepto esto.

Sabia que estaba mal, el era casado y yo… bueno digamos que vivía de la ilusión de estar con él algún día. Realmente no se como sucedió, yo estaba en una misión, hace unos días todavía estaba dentro del elite AMBU pero decidí dejarlo, realmente no me sentía cómoda; aquel día lo encontré formando parte de esta, ja! Realmente no me sorprendía, seguido lo hacia, dejaba a uno de sus clones a cargo de la aldea y el iba a misiones cuando le apetecía. Ese día una pasión inexplicable se apodero de ambos y nos llevo a hacer el amor en una tienda a mitad de la nada, bueno, tal vez para él fue solo sexo, pero para mi fue algo realmente especial, le entregue y demostré todo el amor que sentía hacia él, se que estuvo mal, pero me alegro de que mi primera vez haya sido con Naruto.

Después de esa noche lo volvimos a repetir varias veces mas, lo hacíamos siempre que nos encontrábamos o simplemente nos poníamos de acuerdo.

Todo era como un sueño para mí, tenerlo por una cantidad de tiempo junto a mí era maravilloso, nadie sospechaba de lo nuestro, ni siquiera ella, su esposa; pero todo se tuvo que complicar.

No se como paso, tal vez un erro mío, pero de la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos quede embarazada.

He tomado una gran decisión, tal vez me cueste mucho trabajo realizarlo pero lo hare; no quiero que mi hijo sea considerado como un bastardo aquí, pero tampoco quiero perderlo por que si el clan se entera, eso es lo que pasara, me obligaran a perderlo, ya sea que este de acuerdo o no, asi que mañana mismo me iré de aquí, abandonaremos la aldea, yo y mi pequeño tesoro.

Me siento feliz, alegre por que es de él y solo de él, pero triste por que no lo volveré a ver nunca mas, por que mi hijo crecerá sin un padre.

Estoy enfrente de la torre Hokage, tengo ganas de huir, de salir corriendo y lo haría, me iría en este mismo momento, pero quisiera verlo una vez mas, solo una vez mas…

Voy saludando a todos a mi paso hasta que finalmente llegue, levanto mi muñeca para tocar la puerta pero un miedo comienza a invadirme, siempre fui una cobarde, trato de armarme de valor pero no lo logro, se que si lo veo, adivinara todo lo que sucede en mi, leerá mi mente y sabrá sobre mi plan, pero lo intentare, asi que toco suavemente.

-Adelante!

Abro lentamente la puerta y entro, y ahí esta, sentado detrás del escritorio, sonriéndome; no puedo mas, lo intente pero no funciona y mi muralla de valor se derrumba, estoy apunto de hablar y contarle todo pero comienza a decirme algo.

-Hinata yo… tengo que decirtelo… yo

La sonrisa se borra de su rostro…

-Acabo de dejar a Sakura… nos separamos…

Siento que una sonrisa se comienza a formar en mi rostro, quiero decir algo, pero las palabras no salen de mis labios.

-No podía continuar con esto mas, yo… realmente no la amo Hinata

Se levanta de su silla y camina hacia mi, sus ojos me miran mientras toma con dulzura mis mano entre las suyas

-fui un idiota al no darme cuenta de esto antes y espero que me perdones por hacerte pasar este mal rato, pero espero me dejes compensarte y aceptes ser mi mujer de ahora en adelante… Te amo Hinata, y quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida.

Me quede sin palabras no sabia que decir, asi que solo lo abrace, él lo entendió todo con ese gesto mío asi que me correspondió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al igual que yo la tenia en el mío; trate de disfrutar el momento al máximo, de ahora en adelante lo tendría solo para mi; pude haberle dicho sobre el embarazo pero decidí dejarlo para después, al fin y al cabo nos quedaba mucho por delante.

Fin

Bueno hasta aquí llega este one shot, realmente no quedo como lo imaginaba pero espero sus opiniones.

Dejen reviews!!!

Y claro Gracias por leer!!!


End file.
